The objective of the proposed investigation is to study the turnover of specific proteins in the cultured mammalian ocular lens and to explore the possible role of these processes in the maintenance of lens transparency. We will also initiate a study of the effects of X-irradiation related cataractogenesis on the rabbit lens, specially on the rates of specific protein metabolism, of lenses under both in vivo and in vitro conditions. Experimental techniques including SDS-PAGE, gel filtration, ion exchange chromatography, organ culture, isoelectric focusing, autoradiography, etc. will be employed.